The present invention relates to an electromagnet relay, or more in particular to a small-sized or miniature electromagnet relay (hereinafter referred to as "relay") of a flat-type or the like which may be mounted direclty on a printed-circuit board.
The relay mounted on a printed-circuit board is required to be as compact and low in mounting height as possible in view of the positional relation with the other electronic parts including ICs.